The instant invention relates generally to missile toys, and more particularly, to a hand flyer.
Numerous missile toys have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to have aero-dynamic flight characteristics. For example, U.S. patents numbered 3,119,196 of Alberico et al, 1,651,273 of Heller, and 1,413,316 of Bradley, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.